Let's Go To The Beach
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: Summer vacation, it's hot and it's time to go to the BEACH! The girls decided to go to their family's beach house with their boyfriends for a week to enjoy some time way civilization and enjoy each other's company. Let's see how their adventure will be during their week trip .
1. Chapter 1

Closing their alarm Luna took Taiga's arm draped around her and settled it back to the bed making sure not to wake him up just yet. Today was the day they would be going to the beach and staying at the Hotohori's beach house for a week. Yawning Luna put on a Taiga's basketball jersey and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Doing her usual routine Luna came out of the bathroom going back into their room Luna saw that Taiga was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed yawning. "Good morning~" Luna said walking over to him as he looked up smiling to her. Embracing her small body against his large bulk one he was still taller then her even though he was sitting. Groaning into the hug Taiga squeezed her small body as she felt him squeezing. "Squeezing too- TIGHT!" Laughing Taiga let her go and kissed her returning the kiss. "Hurry and get ready were leaving at 8 remember and we still have to make the lunch boxes." Yawning again Taiga nodded his head as Luna took off his jersey and draped it over him as she took a shirt of hers and wore that and headed off to the kitchen.

*Closing their alarm Ryouta didn't feel Yuki in bed anymore. Opening his eyes Ryouta sat up running his hands into his hair ruffling and making some of them stick up. Hearing giggling Ryouta looked up and saw Yuki coming into their room in his favorite apron that she always wore when she was preparing for something. "Good morning Ryouta~" "Morning Yukicchi~ Are you making the side dishes already?" Watching her head nod up and down he watched her walk to their bed and sat on the edge as she began fixing his blonde hair that was messy now because of him. Feeling her soft touches Ryouta smiled and embraced her as she continued smiling down to him. "All done~" Releasing his embrace just far enough to straighten his back up from his slouching position Ryouta looked down to his small lover as she looked up to him both of them smiling to each other. Leaning up Yuki planted him a kiss as he responded back to her. Releasing their lips Yuki got off the bed and hurried back to the kitchen to finish off their portion of the breakfast slash lunch.

*"Daiki wake up and help me make the rice balls." Moon said as she jumped on top of his back punching his back just with enough force. Groaning Aomine turned around as Moon turned around as well now sitting on top of his abdomen, luckily for Daiki, Moon wasn't heavy at all all three of the sisters weighing about the same weight of 100 pounds. But to their boyfriend's were surprised that their bust chests and their plump bottoms didn't add additional weight, but the boys didn't seem to mind at all. Groaning Aomine finally had enough of her punches and squirming around close to his stiffen member Aomine took hold of her waist stopping her from squirming and her punches. "Awake now?" Nodding his head Daiki opened his eyes looking up to her he saw her smiling down to her. "Morning~ hurry and help me you better be out of bed in ten minuets." Nodding his head Aomine felt hands being wrapped around him and looked down seeing Moon embrace him. Embracing her back Aomine sat up yawning in the process. Releasing her embrace Moon was about to get off of him until he pulled her back planting a kiss to her lips. Returning the kiss Moon wrapped her arms around his neck. Releasing their lips Aomine smirked down to his small lover as she smiled back to him. "Hurry ok~ We leave at 7 so we can get to the train station in time and knowing you." Moon said to him as she closed their bedroom door to leave Aomine to get ready.

~After finishing up all the lunch boxes and some extra packing the couples headed off meeting half way there as they continued to the train station. Sighing Moon looked over to see Luna smiling to her as she returned the smile knowing Luna was saying 'Relax'. Looking over to the Kagami and Aomine as they continued to biker and argue about idiotic stuff Ryouta looked down to Luna as she met his eyes smiling as she looked over to Moon knowing what they had to do. "Taiga~" Looking down at his small lover hearing her call his name in that manner he couldn't resist, she was just too cute when she called his name in that way. Quieting down Taiga had no response knowing what that meant when he looked in her in the eyes. "Daiki~" Stiffening Aomine looked down to his small lover seeing that cat like smile looking up to him knowing what that face and voice meant.

Getting to the train station they slide their cards getting through the gates and waited for their train as they sat chattering away and NOT arguing since Luna and Moon finally thought up of a discussion that wouldn't make them argue. Their train finally arriving they boarded the quiet fancy train, well it is the Bullet train. Taking out the lunch boxes they ate in the train. Opening up the rice balls Moon took all morning to make, Yuki opened hers the side dishes she also took all morning to make, and Luna opened hers for the meat and seafood. Mouths drooling they began eating all you could hear from them now was moan of enjoyment. "Bakagami, i'll tell you this. Im only jealous of you because of Luna's cooking. You get to eat it everyday. But i love Moon's cooking more she adds her own kick to it when she cooks." Smiling Moon looked to Luna as she smiled to her sister then to Taiga seeing his cheeks stuffed just like a hamsters. Giggling Luna continued eating trying her best not to choke. Since it was a two hour ride there it was a good thing they came left early, looking at her phone Luna saw that it was 8:30 am only another 30 minuets and they would be there. Looking over to the side Luna saw Aomine and Yuki fast asleep. Leaning on Ryouta Yuki looked peaceful and relaxed in her sleep and Aomine tried his best to be comfortable since Moon was so small.

After another few more minuets Taiga looked outside the window and saw the ocean view. "Luna look outside." Looking outside Luna saw the beautiful view of the ocean she hasn't seen in such a long time. "Its as beautiful as i could remember. But when we get to the beach house the view is much more beautiful." Turning around and looking up to her lover she smiled as he smiled down to her. Shaking Aomine to wake up he did stretching as much as he could and Ryouta doing the same thing to Yuki. Awakening they all looked outside the window seeing a beautiful ocean view with cliffs in the background and the beautiful clouds. Leaning onto Taiga's arm Luna sighed relaxing into this peaceful moment.

*Getting to their destination of the train station Luna had called for a cab and upon their arrival there it was. "Umm ok were gonna have to squeeze you guys in the back, now who wants to tell him the directions." Luna said to Moon and Yuki. "Your better at telling directions will just sit on the floor or Yuki will sit on Kise's lap and i'll sit on Daiki's." Sighing Luna looked to Taiga as he smiled to her. "I wont argue in the back seat." Smiling Luna nodded her head to Moon and Yuki as they all went into the car and headed off to the beach house. Giving him the directions to the beach house Luna sat in the front of car with the driver as in the back well it was a little cramped but they did what they could with the little space between the three guys that sat on the seat.

~Arriving at the beach house, the boys came out and stretched their stiff limbs as Taiga opened the door for Luna to get out. "Thank you Taiga." Nodding his head down and smiling to her Taiga embraced her small form. Taking in the scent Moon stretched her body going on her toes as she stretched out her stiff limbs. "Ahhh~" Feeling hands touch her sides Moon looked behind her and saw the owner's hands. Smirking Aomine kissed her cheek. Taking their suit cases they began walking to the house when they noticed how BIG it was. The house was only a one story house but when they went inside the house was so spacious. There was so much room to strive around in but it wasn't too much to where it felt empty. "How many rooms are there Lunacchi?" "Two bedrooms with a bathroom and a view and one master bedroom also with a bathroom and a view. Ok you guys can pick your rooms."Watching the couples move about the house to choose their rooms as expected Moon and Yuki wanted Luna to have the master bedroom since she is to them the oldest. "Are you two sure you don't want the master bedroom?" "Yeah it's fine Luna go ahead and sleep in the master bedroom. The rooms are about the same size anyways it's ok." Smiling to Luna, she just sighed and smiled back as she felt Taiga's hand on hers taking her hand into his.

Going into their bedroom Ryouta took hold of Yuki's waist and pulling her close kissing the nape of her neck. Gasping Yuki looked over and say Ryouta smirking and looking at her, lust in his eyes. "Ryouta we have all night to have fun, can't you wait just a bit?" Humming Ryouta pouted. "But Yukicchi~" Smiling Yuki turned around going on her toes and planting him a kiss that Ryouta couldn't resist. Parting lips Ryouta pouted again and attempted to kiss her again but sliding down his grip and moving to her suit case Yuki opened it up and took out a bag with her swim suit inside but she wanted to surprise Ryouta so she had to hide it away. "Ok im gonna go to Luna's room to go change i'll meet you in a bit." Yuki said hugging Ryouta and kissing him as he watched her go out the room. Sighing Ryouta sat down groaning trying to calm down his raging** friend.** Walking to Moon and Aomine's room she opened the door and didn't expect to see what she saw.

"DAIKI!" Seeing Aomine have Moon slung over his shoulder but he had no shirt on. "Ummm Aomine what are you doing to Moon?" Stopping in their tracks Moon looked up and saw Yuki at the door as Aomine turned his head seeing her as well. Moon took this time to get out of Aomine's grasp and jumped down to the floor again as she took off taking her bag where her swimsuit was in and ran to Yuki. "I'll see you in a bit Daiki, im gonna go change in Luna's room!" Moon said as she closed the door before Aomine had a chance to grab her again. Smirking Aomine shuddered at the thought he had of what he was going to do to Moon tonight when they had **time** together. Walking to Luna and Taiga's and bursting the door open they saw the two couple jump from their kiss. Looking over Luna saw her sisters smiling at them as she started laughing and hugged Taiga as he just blushed looking the over way. "I'll see you in a bit ok Taiga were gonna change in our room." "Ok let me change really quick in the bathroom then." Nodding her head Taiga headed to the bathroom with his swim trunks in hand.

Coming out of the bathroom only in his swim trunks he looked up and saw Luna looking at him a blush creeping itself onto her face. Even though they have sex often and she has seen** all** of him Luna couldn't help but always feel shy. Even Taiga felt the same way when he sees **all** of Luna. Looking at Luna's blush Taiga smirked and walked to her kissing her on the cheek as he walked out their bedroom seeing her face redden. Turning around Luna sighed and relaxed herself as she could but her face was still hot and red. "Ok let's change." Moon said as she turned around and looked at Luna nodding her head in response seeing her walk over to her suit case and taking out her bikini.

~Waiting for the girls Ryouta, Daiki, and Taiga sat on the couch watching TV as they waited. Ryouta wore white swim trunks with two ocean blue stripes on the side his bare chest out in open for the air conditioner to touch. Daiki wore a navy blue swim trunk his tan almost eight pack revealing to the cold as well. Taiga wore red swim trunks with a black stripe on the side of the trunk his as well almost eight pack embracing the cool air conditioner. The boys were all eager to see what their girlfriends would look like in their swim wear and they couldn't wait anymore. Hearing small little chatter the boys turned their heads to the hallway when they saw Luna's cat Aori come through the hallway and stride itself to Kagami jumping on his lap and made it self home on his lap. Smiling Taiga petted and rubbed the cat hearing distinct purring coming from the black cat.

"Aori where are~" They hear a cheerful and playful voice call out to the cat and Ryouta knew who's voice that belonged to. Standing up Ryouta walked over to the hallway his face turning a bright red as he looked down seeing his small lover petting the cat that was walking around and in between her legs. Picking up the cat Yuki held Aori in her arms standing straight up again she looked up to Ryouta a blush creeping itself on to her face as well. Ryouta's eyes were wide and his face expression didn't help either nor did his red face. "Ryouta?" 'She looks so cute~' Yuki wore a yellow two piece the top had two straps she had to tie in the back and the bottom piece had two side bows that she had to tie as well. Her black hair and pale creamy skin mixed well with the whole outfit and Kise couldn't hep but blush. "It's just- you look so cute~" Blushing even more Aori jumped out of her hands and ran back to the Luna and Taiga's room. Moving closer to her Ryouta embraced her warm body his semi cold body warming it self up in her embrace. Whispering more sweet words into her ear Yuki relentlessly blushed.

Closing the door Moon left Luna to finish of her last clothing she had to put on. Walking into the hallway Moon fixed her shorts pulling them down a little bit more but to no avail did it change how short her swim shorts were. Looking up she saw Aomine's eyes glued on to her revealing skin. "Yes~" Moon said as she came up close to her boyfriend. "Y-You look c-cute." Averting his eyes Aomine tried not to look at Moon but continued to glance looking at her navy blue bikini top she had to tie the top around her neck and the one behind her chest holding the piece together and then looking further down seeing her white bikini shorts almost showing those soft mound that is her butt. Seeing her red face her brown golden eyes beaming with innocence but a little bit of fun in them. Feeling warm hands wrap around his muscular abdomen not even touching her own hands as she tried to. Smirking Aomine picked her up bridal style and walked to the couch letting her down on next to him as Aomine stayed close to her whispering sweet and teasing words to her.

Sighing Taiga stood up and went to their bedroom opening the door. "Luna im coming in~" Opening the door and looking down Taiga met Luna's brown red mauve eyes looking up to him. Stepping back Taiga looked down seeing Luna in a white bikini top holding her plump mounds just right but to Taiga it seemed a little tight. Looking down further he saw her matching bikini piece and looking at the thin cloth that covered her back was a white see through beach cardigan. Looking over and averting his eyes Taiga covered his mouth and turned around not wanting to look at her any longer. "Taiga is something wrong?" "No, nothing at ll. It's just- you look so damn- s-s-sexy in that clothing." Blushing Luna smirked and walked in front of him taking his hand in the process as she walked. "Let's go to the beach. It's our summer vacation lets enjoy it as much as possible." Nodding his head Taiga tighten his grip and walked with her as everybody stood at the front door bags in Moon and Yuki's shoulder they walked out the door locking it as well and proceeded to the beach.

**TO BE CONTINUE i hope you guys enjoy this story it's already summer and it's HOT where i live so decided to write a story about the couples going to the Hotohori's beach house. BTW if you guys don't know and i didn't rlly explain either in my stories i write about Luna, Moon, and Yuki but there family is RICH STINKING RICH haha well b/c their parents are owners of big a cooperation so they have alot of money but Luna, Moon, and Yuki don't like the rich snobs. They want to embrace a normal life as teenager girls and so on~ Hope you guys enjoy the story and little of the side story bout them haha :)thanks for reading and please review if u guys don't mind :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the beach they set up their towels, beach chairs, and parasols around the beach taking off their shoes Moon and Yuki laid down on their towel waiting for Luna to put sunscreen on them as she proceeded. Looking over the guys noticed the scene before them unfolding as they finished putting on their sunscreen. Looking over the girls smirked as Luna just continued finishing up. Patting them on their backs that was Luna's signal of 'Im done'. Sitting up Moon and Yuki started on their front side now. "Taiga." Looking over with a blush on his face Taiga knew all too well what he had to do. Walking over to his girlfriend Taiga sat down spreading his legs he scooted himself to where Luna was between his legs. Squirting some sun screen on to his hands Taiga rubbed it between his hands as Luna untied the strings that were holding her top piece together. Holding her chest as soon as the strings fell to the front of her she looked over seeing Taiga's red face. Smirking Luna took this chance to lean into his hands as he prepared to but couldn't really concentrate anymore. Rubbing the sunscreen on to her back Luna held in her moans from the cold sensation that ran across her body soon melted by Taiga's large warm hands. "I-Im done Luna." Looking back she gave him a look that Taiga couldn't resist kissing her right there. Parting lips Luna smirked while Taiga continued to blush. Taking the two strings from the top tying them into a bow as he did the same thing for the other two.

Turning around Daiki was surprised when Moon kissed him unexpectedly, returning the kiss he wrapped his arms around her slim curvy waist feeling her mounds pressing against his chest. Groaning Aomine set her back down bending his upped body. "Want me to do your back?" Smirking Aomine let Moon lead him under the parasol and sat him down on to the towel as Moon squirted some sunscreen onto her hands. Rubbing it between her hands Moon began rubbing his back as Aomine gasped from the sudden coldness. "Cold~" "Yes." Giggling Moon continued shifting her knees from time to time. Looking over Ryouta looked back to Yuki giving her a look she knew all to well. "OK sit down." Giggling Ryouta walked over to the towel and sat down his back to Yuki as she went on her knees preparing her hands with sunscreen then touching his back feeling a shudder. Giggling Yuki leaned forward planting him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing Ryouta looked over to her feeling her mounds grazing and touching themselves on his back.

After those scenes had finally ended they all went into the cooling ocean water the waves crashing themselves into the six of them. Splashing water and laughing they enjoyed themselves in the water. Hearing a loud splash they looked over to the small cliff seeing the splash came from there. Looking around they saw that Moon wasn't there anymore. Then suddenly hearing a loud scream they looked to the wide side of the cliff seeing Aomine run at full speed. "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Jumping off the cliff Aomine's leg continued to run as he fell into the water making a bigger splash. Waiting for a bit Yuki looked to Ryouta as he looked back to her as well. Kagami looked to Luna seeing budge but hesitated, touching her shoulder Luna looked over seeing Taiga's warm smile. Smiling back to him Luna looked back, suddenly hearing a loud gasp they waited for the water to subside so they could see who was responsible. Seeing dark blue hair they all sighed seeing that it was Aomine but Moon wasn't there. "AOMINE WHERES MOON!?" Looking around Aomine couldn't find Moon either until, "IIIAHHHHHH!" Turning their attention to Yuki they saw her clutching her now naked chest. Turning around Yuki buried her head into Ryouta's chest."Y-Y-YUKICCHI!" Ryouta said blushing mad feeling her soft, squishy yet firm mounds pressing themselves against his chest and also her soft arms. Looking over to Taiga Luna saw that he turned the other way making sure he had no view of Yuki's mounds.

Growling Yuki turned around holding her chest and grabbed Moon's ties bows untangling the bows now it was Moon's turn to scream and cover her chest trying her best to grab her swim suit but failed. Watching the whole scene unfold Aomine's nose began to bleed as he tried his best to not look. Looking at her sisters Luna had nothing to say as she looked for their lost clothing that fell in the water. Looking over to Taiga he was still not looking smiling Luna patted his back as he looked down and to her a blush on his face as he got a clear view of** her** mounds but tried his best not to look. Picking up Moon's Luna looked over to her sisters and their boyfriends as they tried their best to control their nose bleeds and their **friend. **After that little incident the group decided to play a game of three on three girls against boys.

After thirty minuets of three games the boys laid on the sand beach floor gasping for air as their girlfriends stood side by side smiling Moon holding the ball. "Ten out of five Daiki~" Glaring up to his girlfriend Aomine still couldn't believe he lost to his small girlfriend on a game of volleyball. "Who knew- they were good at- volleyball." Kagami said through breathes as he sat up seeing his small lover's face up close to him. Planting him a kiss on the lips Luna smiled to her boyfriend as he happily returned the kiss. "Tired~" nodding his head he watched Luna stand up walk her back to him. Getting a good view of her beautiful, voluminous and sexy hour glass body, groaning Kagami stood up embracing her from behind holding her waist he lifted her up. "TAIGA!?" Spreading her legs with his head Taiga placed Luna's thighs on to his shoulders and looked up seeing her hands hold his head. Grinning with his teeth he walked over to their chairs, towels, and their parasol.

Sitting down under the parasol Moon looked over and saw Yuki between Kise's legs as they played with their intertwined hands giggling and laughing. Laying her legs out she looked up seeing a shadow loom over her seeing that it was Daiki looking out to the ocean. Looking down and over to his small lover he saw Moon pat her thighs in their way indicating for him to come lay down as he did so. Fanning him with the paper fan they had brought. Grabbing her by the waist again Taiga put Luna down back to the ground watching her walk over to the basket she brought taking out a watermelon getting everybody's attention as their face lit up. Placing the watermelon onto the towel Kise set Taiga found in the brush. After playing a game of rock, paper, scissors they finally began trying their best to bust open the watermelon. Finally giving up Aomine threw the stick up into the air, taking off his blindfold turning around as he walked back to the group. Looking over he saw everybody's expression of astonishment and then seeing Moon point behind him Aomine turned around and saw that he had split the watermelon perfectly in half. Looking at the watermelon in astonishment as well he was prepared when Moon tackled him with a hug and hearing her laugh brought him back to reality. Picking her up by the waist Aomine spun her around finally settling her down he gave her a kiss she wasn't ready for.

Patting his back Aomine looked over seeing Kagami and Luna walk over to the watermelon each of them taking a piece of the half. "Yuki can you cut the watermelon when we get back to the house while i prepare for the barbecue. Taiga would like to help me prepare." "Yeah." Taking their stuff back to the house as Luna said Yuki began cutting the watermelon with her boyfriend's help ofcourse and Moon set off to clean the grill with Aomine's help since the grill was a bit heavy to carry oneself alone. Taking the grill's surface off she didn't know Aomine had already turned on the water reading to wash she handed him the surface. After finishing it off Aomine looked over and seeing Moon's back to him, getting an idea Aomine pointed the running hose to Moon pressing his index finger to the hose making it squirt a single fast shot directly to Moon's back. "AHHHHH!" Looking back she glared at Aomine as he smirked being able to see through her white tank top. Walking over to him Aomine thought she was going into the house but to his surprise she took the hose and pointed the men in heels dancing at fashion show squirting water to him now.

After wrestling for the water hose Aomine took the house his thumb making the water go up and down like rain wetting them both. Feeling the water no longer coming out they looked over seeing Luna her hands on her hips she looked at them both. "Done?" "Y-Yeah." Moon said giggling nudging Aomine to go inside and change our clothes. Smiling i watched Moon and Aomine head to their rooms still giggling. "TAIGA!" "Yeah?" Coming out rubbing his hands on the apron he was wearing i told him to put coal and start the barque fire as i went back inside to finish preparing the food we were going to be grilling.

Putting the meat on the rack Luna continued this until there was either no more room or all the meat was gone. Sighing Luna walked around to the chair sitting down she covered her legs with a towel, careful to not get that dark. "Having fun?" Opening her eyes she looked up to Taiga as she smiled to him. "What are you doing?" Luna said as she watched Kagami move to her side with a the beige parasol they had in the house. "I don't want your creamy white skin to caramelize." Blushing Luna just smiled and got back up to turn the meat. Seeing her blush Kagami just smirked and finished off the parasol and went behind her hugging around her waist and pulling in Luna. "I like your white soft skin, i don't mind a little color, its just im used to you in this skin color and it suits you." Blushing Luna placed her hand onto his arm, rubbing his. Smiling Kagami knew Luna was blushing like mad now since she didn't want to turn around and look at him.

Coming out of the house and enjoying the warm night they waited for the food to be done and ready so they can go back inside and have a movie night while feasting. "Let me take it, go inside before you bitten by mosquitoes." Looking up to Kagami she just sighed and went inside setting up the plates and some juice. "Yuki can you go get the movies in my bag." Seeing Yuki nod her head and go to her room. "Moon can you go see if the boys need help, and if not then can you set up the DVD player." "Yeah." Sighing Luna walked over to the sink washing her hands. Hearing a groan Luna turned around seeing the boys sweating a little. "Thank you." Seeing Kise smile to Luna and Aomine groan and look the other as he saw Kagami bringing in the last tray of on the couch watching movies and eating away at their feast.

~Later into their third movie the girls and Aomine were already fast asleep. Looking down Kise saw Yuki's chest heaving up and down, smiling Kise stood up careful not to wake her and commenced to carry her bridal style. "Kagamicchi, i think its time for us to go to bed now. The girls and Aominecchi are fast asleep." Nodding his head Kagami nudge Aomine to wake up which he did, glaring to him. As he watched Kagami pick Luna up with one arm and started to their bedroom. Aomine doing the same thing still sleepy as ever hearing Moon sigh and stir as she opened her eyes. "Where are you taking me?" She said softly to him, but loud enough for Aomine to hear. "To bed." Looking down to her, Aomine saw that Moon had closed her eyes again as he got to their bedroom. Tucking her in and tucking himself in, Aomine moved close to Moon embracing her, taking in her vanilla scent. As the other couples did the same in their bedrooms, sleeping the night away from their fun and tiring day. Restoring energy for tomorrow's fun as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED SO SORRY this has taken SO LONG to just finish but i've been going off and on the stories i've been coming up with and writing so hope you guys enjoy this second chap and hope you guys enjoy my soon to be new stories that i will be publishing soon ^.^ thanks for reading and reviewing/commenting :) **


End file.
